Our Farewell
by InuYasha-Breeze
Summary: The Higurashi's and InuYasha attend Gramps Funeral. Kagome remembers a promise she made to her Cousin Nozomi If there was a funeral they would both sing at the church. She agrees. Humor thrown In. Song At end. One-Shot. Please leave a review.


**Just a one-shot I came up with a couple nights ago. It's not that sad. It actually has a lot of humor thrown into it. Please leave a review.**

There had been better days at the Higurashi Shrine. Today just wasn't one of those days. Mrs. Higurashi really wanted InuYasha there as well. She ran out with Souta to get some Flowers. Souta wanted to get a stuffed bear..

" InuYasha... Your tie is on incorrectly..." Kagome forced a small smile and couldn't help but laugh at the struggling Half demon.

" What do you expect! I've never worn something so tight! I'm choking!"

Kagome laughed again and strapped her heel to her left foot then walked over to InuYasha. She grabbed his tie and was able to fit it on correctly so it was not strangling him. It was a shame this tuxedo wasn't meant to be worn to prom. Yes, there had been many better days... here at Higurashi shrine. Kagome tossed InuYasha her brush and walked into her private bathroom brushing her teeth.

" Try not to shed on your tux dog boy. The lint brush is in here if you need it." Kagome joked trying to be happy today.

" I don't shed wench." InuYasha stuck out his tongue and then walked down to the Kitchen.

Kagome lightened a bit on her makeup. It wasn't going to look perfect anymore in such a short period of time. July 17th. A Saturday Morning to be exact. Kagome took a deep breath and walked downstairs. InuYasha looked at her concerned watching her sigh. He set the bowl he was preparing onto the counter top and made his way over to her. He pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back. " Kagome? How you feeling."

" I'm trying to stay... happy.. b-but it's too hard." Kagome choked letting a tear fall. She buried her head in his chest. Anything that made her upset would make it hard to breathe. They stood like that for a few minutes letting her calm down a bit. She was glad she had InuYasha with her to comfort her. Kagome rubbed her eye by accident making it smudge and looked like she got punched. InuYasha chuckled at the sight shaking his head. " Hey! It's not funny!" Kagome pushed him off her then stomped into the guest bathroom pulling out a huge container of lotion then stomping up to her own bathroom to wipe off all her makeup that took her nearly a half hour to do! The door bell rang making InuYasha wince. '_ Kami that's loud!' _InuYasha frantically looked around the living room for something to cover his ears. He picked up a blanket and analyzed it for a moment. He then heard pounding on the door and frantic ringing of the door bell. InuYasha gripped his sensitive ears and gridded his teeth. _' InuYasha that is the stupidest idea ever.. think you idiot. Oh! I got it!' _ InuYasha tried teasing his hair up a bit with his claws in a rush to cover his ears enough to wear you couldn't tell... oh I don't know... That they were ears!

" OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR KAGOME HIGURASHI BEFORE I KICK THIS DOOR DOOR AND SHOOT YOU INYOUR VA JAY JAY! KAMI!" InuYasha heard a female voice on the other side of the door. Then came another... more softer and calmer male voice. " Goumo... Seriously she is probably in the bathroom or something."

InuYasha repeated what the first voice said in his mind then scrunched up his face. He really did not want to meet this person on the other side of the door. She could have been a vicious serial killer! _' Cereal... Cereal... killer? Why would a person kill Coco puffs? What a waste of time...' _ Finally, InuYasha decided to open the door. The two people stopped arguing with the girl who was named Goumo and raised and eyebrow. Everyone raised their eyebrows and twitched there eye.

Goumo had beautiful huge purple eyes and stunning green long hair. It was as soft as InuYasha's ears. She was the smallest in the group but she was all human.

The girl standing next to her was named Nozomi. Her hair was Red and her bangs were clipped on the side of her head. Her eyes were a dashing Hazel.

The twins standing tall behind her looked the same. Although one was male and one was female. Their hair was jet black and pulled back behind their ears. Everyone started whispering about InuYasha.

" Maybe we have the wrong house?"

" Maybe Midori got remarried?"

" Maybe I should kill him either way." ( Obviously that's Goumo's Dialogue.)

" Shut up! Shut up! He is still standing there!"

InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the door.

" Okay, okay, we'll get to the point. I'm Nozomi. This is Goumo. This is... uh dude what is your name again?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

" It's Zai you idiot."

" Oh... Yaeh that's Zai. That's his sister Ai. Stupid right? Yeah I know."

" Hey!" The twins shouted.

Goumo huffed and shoved everyone out of her way. She looked up at InuYasha and glared.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and asked, " What's your problem?"

" Look. We got one question to ask you so listen up. Is this the Higurashi residence still?"

" Uh... Yeah?"

" Good now move."

Kagome was finally down wiping all the makeup off and heard the laughter so she rushed down stairs. " InuYasha what's up?"

" Eh.. Probably just some kids on drugs threatening to kill me if I don't let them in.."

" Ehh!" They all shouted.

" Oh pardon me, Just the small one." InuYasha point a clawed finger at Goumo.

" Why you..."

" Goumo! Nozomi! Ai! Zai! It's so good to see you all." Kagome smiled. Nozomi saw the sadness in Kagome's expression and rushed to give her a hug.

" We're her distant cousins dipstick." Goumo snapped at InuYasha who asked, then stormed into the kitchen getting some soda.

" Where is Aunt Midori, Kagome?" Zai asked taking a seat on the couch with his sister.

" She and Souta went to go get some gifts for Gramps..."

" Oh..."

" So mind telling me who the dude is with the ridiculously long lasting silver hair." Goumo asked sliding the liter of Soda back into the refrigerator.

Zai and Ai burst out laughing again.

" I'm InuYasha Wench."

" InuYasha? No no no that's not the saying. I though you're supposed to say ' I'm Rick james b-'?"

" Goumo Your mother needs help!" Goumo's mother called from the car trying to get something out.

Ai could not help laugh again. Goumo shook her head laughing out the door. " InuYasha... Who the heck names their kid InuYasha..."

InuYasha growled piercing the couch with his claws by accident. This girl needed to make an appointment with Tetsusaiga. Alright that sounded rather gay... This girl was going to get slaughtered! There... that sounds better. Mrs. Higurashi, Goumo..., he's just going to take a wild guess... Goumo's mother, her little sister, and souta all walked into the house.

The young woman held a baby in her arms. Both wearing Black. She wore tights, black pumps, and black gloves. The final touch was a small hat placed in front of her bun with netted material coming down infront of her eyes. The baby girl didn't have much hair but she wore a small black headband to complete her dress along with earrings. " Goumo. Go change dear. We'll be leaving soon." Goumo's mother told her handing her a Japanese tote bag with a girl crying blood and had a bunch of cuss words on it in Japanese characters along with chains coming down the sides. Goumo took the bag going into the guest bathroom.

" Excuse me." InuYasha said rushing past Goumo's mother into Kagome's bedroom to grab something,

" Midori... You never told me you got remarried.." A smile curled up on her lips. " He is quite handsome."

Midori blushed and laughed. " Chi... he isn-"

Souta came out of the kitchen munching on some Cheetos and fell back onto the couch. " That's not her new husband. That's Kagome's boyfriend, InuYasha."

" Souta!" Kagome and Midori screamed at the same time. For different reasons that is.

" Tsk. You're going to get Cheetos powder all over your Tuxedo. Go put the bag away now and wash your hands!" Midori snapped.

" - InuYasha isn't my boyfriend!" Kagome said rather loud and then blushed a deep crimson. With that said she bowed and ran upstairs.

Goumo came out in black dress pants and a black vest with a black T-shirt underneath. She also had fingerless gloves that were meant to use in a fight but no one would know that. Wink wink.

In Kagome's Bedroom

" She thought I was her Husband! Do I really look that old?"

" No!" Kagome laughed. " What did you come up to get anyways?"

InuYasha held up a box and shrugged. " Tissues. Just in case. I may have to pass these out..."

" A funeral Cater. Tissue ma'am?" Kagome joked.

" Kagome dear! InuSasha! We're leaving!" Chi called out.

Back in the living room.

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi were in a fit of giggles. " Yasha! Not Sasha Chi!"

" Whoopies... Sorry Inu... Yasha! There I got it. Let's hit the rode everyone."

InuYasha came downstairs mumbling curses under his breath. Everyone got in a huge limo Chi was able to afford. InuYasha got a seat by a door and kagome sat next to him. The ride was going to be about in hour long. This was going to drive him nuts! Nozomi sat by Kagome followed by Goumo, Zai, Ai, Souta, Midori and Chi.

The driver looked through his rear view mirror and smiled at everyone. " Ready to go?"

" Yes sir."

He put the key into the ignition turning it and then drove off. Nozomi lied Goumo's head in her lap allowing her to take a nap. Ai stayed away texting like it was the end of the world while Zai played ' Supa Madio go getcho Princess!' On his neon colored TS triple screen. (oooh ahhh XD) Chi and Midori were small talking while watching the small baby snore and occasionally blow a bubble from her nose.

InuYasha didn't know what was up. This ' Limo' Was making him really tired. He yawned trying to cover it with the back of his hand and then rested his head on the window falling asleep. Kagome bobbed her head a couple of times trying to stay awake. She rested her head on Nozomi, drool drizzling out of her mouth a little.

" Ew! Kagome that's nasty!" Nozomi squeaked in a whisper poking Kagome in the side allowing her body to shift and place her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Her body responded to the warmth of InuYasha rather than Nozomi. Kagome sighed in her sleep and smiled snuggling into the sleeping half demon. InuYasha noticed something leaning against him. He must have though Kagome was a teddy bear because he draped an arm over her shoulders and continued to lightly snore. Not nearly as bad as that baby.

" O-M-Gizzle." Chi squeaked tilting her head to the side smile along with her sister. " How adorable!"

" Psh... I told you they were dating." Souta sighed looking back out the window seeing his mother's reflexion of her taking a picture of the sleeping couple.

" Souta stop teasing your sister. Besides it's only a matter of time before they notice that the other likes them."

" Kagome told me she practically glomped him after he pushed her back into the well but then she liked missed his ears or something... I don't know it was late and I was the only up she could talk about her feelings too. It really sucked."

InuYasha's gentle purrs made Kagome go in a trance. She was unaware of why it was so comfortable to sleep in the limo. After what seemed like 5 minutes to InuYasha and Kagome, they finally arrived at their destination.

" Goumo... Wake up." Nozomi said lightly shaking her.

" Nozomi-chan.. I don't wanna go to school." Goumo grumbled in her sleep wrapping her arms around Nozomi.

Midori smiled and shook Kagome and InuYasha. " Come on guys, it's time to go inside the church."

InuYasha's ears twitched causing him to wake up. " I'm up." InuYasha looked down at Kagome who was drooling on his arm. " Kagome! Gross!"

Kagome shot up from her sleep watching everyone laugh. She wiped the drool off her mouth with a tissue and then wiped up InuYasha's sleeve.

" I'm sorry InuYasha."

" Yeah yeah I've heard it before.." InuYasha said getting out of the limo. Nozomi placed Goumo's arm around her neck and helped her out of the limo.

" Alright we have the flowers, tissues... cards, alright lets go." Midori Piped.

" Goumo! InuYasha is eating your Cheddar Fries!" Souta yelled trying to wake her up.

Goumo immediately woke up and then glared at souta kicking him between the legs.

" Mommy!" Souta cried to the heavens.

" Yes Sou- oh my!" Midori replied then gasped.

" Goumo why'd you kick you're cousin!" chi snarled.

" He made me mad." Goumo shrugged like it was no big deal.

" Ow... I think I'm dying." Souta's breath got caught.

" He'll never be the same again." Zai said as in a shame.

InuYasha tried covering up his laugh.

" Enough! Souta do you need an Icepack?" Kagome asked which only made everyone laugh now.

" No!"

" Good. Because I don't have one. Lets go."

Nozomi caought up with Kagome and wrapped her arms around Kagome's arm.

" Kagome-Chan? Are we still keeping our promise?"

'_Promise?what promise?' _Kagome thought for a minute before gasping. " You still want to do that Nozomi?"

Nozomi nodded and giggled. " Only if you do it with me."

" That was so long ago. How could you remember?"

" No one had died... Until now cousin."

Kagome looked down and then smiled at Nozomi.

" Goumo knows it too right...? Maybe she could take my place."

" I need her as well as I need you Kagome."

Everyone finally walked into the large church. There was a beautiful casket up the aisle were people were saying goodbye. The priest was flipping pages through the bible on his stand watching everyone come in. The guests were hugging the one's with Sorrow in their eyes. The Higurashi's were finally up to say goodbye. Chi and Midori were the ones that broke down the most.

" Dad... It just isn't fair."

the priest came up to the two girls and crouched beside them. Speaking in prayer.

Kagome's chest was burning a few tears were able to escape her eyes the moment she looked at her gramps. Goumo showed no sorrow at all. She kinda looked well.. bored. Gramps was like the father she had for only a short time. She cried through the days and nights calling out his name. She was too young for this to have happen to her. Now her grandpa was gone. It would be so quiet without him at the Higurashi shrine. Who was going to take care of the tourism now? Kagome? His... Daughters?

" If I can just have all the ladies and gentlemen in the church to take a seat we can get started. Shall we?" The priest asked into a microphone after he was finished speaking to Chi and Midori. They each grabbed 5 tissues from InuYasha and took a seat.

" We are all gathered here on this bright summer day... July 17th we'll remember of the day Juro Higurashi was born into this world and taken back to his rightful home.. In heaven. Juro Had two lovely daughters, Chi, his eldest, and Midori, His last and Youngest." The girls stood for a moment to have everyone smile at the two beautiful faces Juro brought into this world. " Juro's lovely wife couldn't be here today as we know.. for she visiting him now up in heaven. They have been reunited once again. Juro spent the days and night caring for the Pure Higurashi shrine we've all come to love. He helped raise two of his lovely grand children, Kagome and Souta Higurashi. Please stand if you will." Kagome and Souta both stood wiping away their tears trying to look happy then took a seat. " Juro cared for all of his grand children, all seven of them. When ever help was needed he was sure to be there. We have a slide show made by his two daughters with the help of his eldest grand daughter Nozomi we will like to present to you now."

Nozomi walked up to the projector with Goumo who plugged it in and pressed the power button. A man in the back flipped off the lights so everything would be seen more clearly. The title read: 'Juro Higurashi. He who shall never leave our thoughts.' There was a recent picture of him welcoming guests at the shrine. He looked so peaceful.

Kagome sniffled a few times not being able to control the small tears falling. InuYasha gently grabbed a tissue and held it out to Kagome who mouthed him a ' thank you.'

A few of the pictures were of Juro growing up from a small baby to a young man. In some he was happy, some he was angry or sad.

Kagome made a small giggle when one of the pictures were of all of them taking a picture at dinner. InuYasha managed to appear in that photo. He was just about to take a bite of his steak, smiling at the camera at the last moment. A small girl recognized the man in the photo as the one sitting behind her. She gasped in happiness and turned around to smile at him. He gave a confused smile back at the girl and then returned his attention to the slide show. InuYasha was also in a photo were he was listening to an old legend from Juro looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

" InuYasha..?" Kagome whispered.

" Mmmyeah?"

" You make it difficult to cry at a funeral."

InuYasha just smiled.

The slide show soon came to an end and the lights came back on.

" At this moment in time I'd like everyone who is willing to speak about Their, Nephew, Cousin, Grandfather, Father Juro Higurashi to please come up to the microphone."

Kagome, Souta, Midori, and Chi all got up and went to the microphone together.

" Juro, Our father, was a wonderful parent." Chi began. " He attended all his children's and grand childrens events if he was able to. He never showed a sign of weakness. Juro's name was well put... He did have a long life just like he was promised."

Chi handed the microphone to Kagome who wiped her tears away but they came back.

" G-gramps... we'll always love you and I-I cant wait for the day to see you and grandma again...You took the place of the father I never had and I am grateful for that.." Kagome managed to choke out not being able to finish her speech. She didn't think it was going to be so hard to talk. As Midori said her speech tearing streaming down her face Kagome sat next to InuYasha who embraced her. Just what she needed. InuYasha patted her on the back rubbing small circles to help comfort her. Losing someone was never easy. Even if you despised someone it would still cause you to feel sorrow.

A few more people gave their speeches and all sat down. Every funeral just has to ruin the happy mood and end it with a sad song song by a beautiful voice. Goumo, Nozomi, and Kagome all got up once again and took their spots up on stage. Goumo seated herself in front of her personal black cello with sheet music and a stand in front of her. She was glad she was able to talk her mother out of making her wear a dress to the funeral like at the other females there. Nozomi seated herself at a piano with Kagome standing right beside her.

" Nozomi... I don't think I can do this."

" Kagome I have the higher notes handled. You can do this. Goumo is your backup if you crack alright?"

" You're the best Nozomi..."

" I know." Nozomi winked and placed her fingers over the first set of keys.

Nozomi began to play her keys at a slow pace soon followed by Goumo with a cello solo. Kagome's voice got caught in her throat and choked out a few tears when it was time for her to sing. Goumo played her solo a little longer than she was supposed to until Kagome was ready to sing.

" Come on Kagome... You can do it." Nozomi encouraged in a whisper.

_**Flash Back.**_

Kagome and her cousin Nozomi were at Chi's house in Nozomi's room listening to a song on the internet.

" Wow Nozomi-Chan. That song was beautiful. You really want to sing it with me?"

" Yes. It's beautiful and I really want to sing it a someone's funeral because it's so pretty..."

" But Nozomi you know I cant sing."

" I'll teach you. When the time is right we will be able to sing bautifully..."

" Alright!"

" Okay repeat after me..."

_**Flash back ends.**_

(* Our farewell By Without Temptation*)

_Kagome: In My hands, a legacy of memories. I can hear you say my name._

_Nozomi: I can almost see your smile. Feel the warmth of your embrace._

_Kagome: There is nothing but silence now._

_Nozomi: Around the one I loved._

_Kagome: Is this our farewell?_

_Nozomi: Sweet darling you worry too much_

_Kagome: My child, see's sadness in your eyes. _

_Nozomi: You are not alone in life. _

_Kagome: Although you might think... That you are. Never thought this day would come so soon._

_Nozomi: We had no time to say goodbye..._

_Kagome: How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you're not at my side._

_Goumo: There is nothing but silence now..._

_Nozomi: Around the one I loved._

_Kagome: Is this our farewell?_

_Nozomi: Sweet darling you worry too much. My child see's sadness in your eyes. You are not alone in life._

_Kagome and Goumo: Although you might think... That you are._

_All: ( Kagome has normal pitch. Nozomi has way higher pitch) So sorry your world is tumbling down. I'll watch you through these nights. Rest your head, and go to sleep._

_Kagome: Because my child..._

_Nozomi: This is not..._

_Goumo: Our farewell..._

_Nozomi: This is not..._

_All: Our farewell..._

By now everyone in the room was in tears. Kagome smiled still tears drizzling down her face. She was able to complete her want.

After That everyone met at the burial of the casket. By now it was in the ground. People said a prayer and through their flowers in. After it was buried Souta placed his teddy bear on the grave stone that said ' World's best Grandpa.' Kagome was now inseparable from InuYasha's Shoulder. He was practically covered in her tears.

" I hope I never have to come to one of these again." Kagome choked.

' _On the bright side... I was able to cling onto InuYasha's arm all day and got away with it. Thanks Inu... You really helped me today...'_

_**The End.**_

**Alright If you haven't already noticed... All my stories are deleted. To find out why just look on my profile. I really don't feel like typing it again XD. This is kinda like an apology I guess. I was just bored Wednesday night and didn't want to go to sleep so I stayed up til 4 it was fun.. :3 Please leave a review. Thanks Guys. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
